


Разделенная кровь

by Lindgren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Blood, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindgren/pseuds/Lindgren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативное развитие событий серий 2.21 и 2.22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разделенная кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Решила выложить свои старые работы.
> 
> БЕТА: Del  
> Благодарю за помощь в медицинских вопросах Allie и сообщество Зверь-Обоснуй на Diary.ru

Все то время, что Сэм мечется по проклятому утопающему в грязи городу-призраку, только одна мысль не дает ему отчаяться – Дин придет. Дин всегда приходит ему на помощь.  
Унылая тоска разливается по серым улицам и вползает в душу, в мысли, смотрит из глаз «детей Азазеля» - его товарищей по несчастью. Они не верят в спасение, но Сэм их не винит - ведь у них нет брата, который никогда не бросит тебя в беде. И, когда, выронив из руки нож, и отворачиваясь от валяющегося у него под ногами Джейка, Сэм слышит встревоженный голос брата, то даже не удивляется. Дин успел. Теперь все в порядке.  
Облегченно улыбаясь, он шагает навстречу спешащим к нему охотникам, заранее представляя, как будет орать на него старший братец, старательно маскируя злостью страх за вечно влипающего в неприятности младшего.  
Он еще успевает заметить, как меняется лицо брата, как тот вскидывает обрез, целясь практически в него, успевает почувствовать прикосновение ножа к спине, но повернуться времени уже нет. Выстрел звучит практически одновременно с обжигающей спину болью. Падая на колени в липкую грязь, Сэм смотрит на подлетающего к нему брата и растерянно думает – вот это и есть смерть? Жидкое месиво под ногами, отчаяние на лице Дина – это последнее, что он увидит в жизни? И брат теперь останется совсем один…  
Дин рушится рядом с братом, судорожно шаря по его спине руками.  
\- Сэм! Сэмми! Как же… - шепчет он, задирая окровавленную куртку, пытаясь зажать рану ладонями. Глаза младшего закрываются и голова безвольно падает на плечо брата.  
\- Сэ-э-эм! Нет! – Дин судорожно трясет отяжелевшее тело. – Очнись! Сэмми, ну же, не оставляй меня!  
\- Не тряси, - невнятно бурчит младший куда-то ему в шею, - больно.  
\- Сэмми? – Дин цепляет брата за подбородок. Глаза того по-прежнему закрыты, но он дышит, неглубоко, но свободно. Никаких предсмертных хрипов, бульканья, говорящего о пробитом легком – живой! Живой, слава-тебе-Господи-если-ты-все-же-есть-на-свете! Дин бережно укладывает голову брата обратно себе на плечо и прижимается к ней виском, обмякая от пережитого ужаса.  
Подошедший Бобби склоняется к распоротой спине Сэма.  
\- Повезло тебе, парень, - хмыкает старый охотник, осторожно ощупывая рану. – Нож скользнул по ребру. Разрез глубокий, но позвоночник, похоже, не задет. Болеть, конечно, будет зверски, и шрам останется, но не смертельно.  
Облегчение с лица Дина можно зачерпывать ложкой. 

_Распростертый на земле человек осторожно поворачивает голову. Никого нет. Он прислушивается. Шум машины затихает вдали. Человек медленно подтягивает ноги, опирается руками… Ох, бл***! Он давит крик и, морщась, осторожно дотрагивается до пульсирующего болью плеча. Пуля, кажется, прошла навылет. Джейк хмурится, глядя на измазанные в грязи пальцы, стараясь не думать о том, сколько в ней всякой заразы. Осторожно собирает себя с земли. Надо идти. Ему нужна помощь. Долговязая фигура в пятнистой солдатской одежде медленно, пошатываясь, бредет к лесу._

***  
Сидеть на переднем сиденье Импалы чертовски больно. Сэм старается беречь спину, но каждый ухаб заставляет его судорожно стискивать зубы – в спину каждый раз словно втыкается раскаленный нож. Лежать, впрочем, ничуть не легче, зато гораздо скучнее. Так что Сэм покорно терпит боль, периодически поглядывая на брата, вцепившегося в руль побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Губы того сжаты в тонкую линию, и Сэм уже жалеет, что рассказал ему о демонической крови. Братец _определенно_ что-то задумал.  
Когда машины охотников добираются до дома Бобби, младший Винчестер мечтает только о том, чтобы завалиться на кровать… или диван... – в общем, на любую горизонтальную поверхность – и дать, наконец, отдохнуть измученной спине, которая уже просто горит огнем. Боль пульсирует в такт биению сердца, раздирая поврежденные мышцы, глаза заволакивает красной пеленой. Сэма, однако, немедленно волокут в подвал, где у Бобби устроено - вот же старый жук - натуральное _демоноубежище_ , укрепленное от всех видов нечисти. Единственный его недостаток – отсутствие означенных горизонтальных поверхностей. Кроме пола, на который Сэм немедленно и обваливается. Неугомонный братец, впрочем, не оставляет его в покое, наладившись менять повязки. Швы, в общем, выдержали дорогу, поправлять приходится только пару стежков. Закончив, Дин прислоняет брата к стене, велев не лежать на полу - простудишься, Сэмми - и тащит Бобби наверх, пообещав принести кровать.  
\- Хотя бы матрас, Дин, - устало произносит ему вслед Сэм, привалившись головой к чугунной стенке - покрытой, между прочим, солью - и замирает в неловкой позе, стараясь не нагружать многострадальную спину.  
Постепенно боль не то чтобы прекращается, но как-то отдаляется, теряет яркость, позволяя Сэму относительно адекватно воспринимать действительность. Сквозь вентиляционное отверстие в потолке пробивается солнце и доносятся голоса. Слышно плохо, но брат определенно о чем-то спорит с Бобби на повышенных тонах. До Сэма доносятся лишь обрывки фраз:  
\- …Винчестеры!  
\- … идиот малолетний…  
\- …должен, Бобби!  
Потом голоса затихают, на лестнице слышится грохот, двухголосая ругань, и Дин с Бобби заволакивают в убежище кровать, с трудом пропихнув ее в узкую дверь. Козырек бейсболки Сингера воинственно торчит вверх, он шумно отфыркивается и ворчит себе под нос, все еще переживая недавний спор. Брат, не обращая на мимику старого охотника внимания, осторожно тянет Сэма с пола:  
\- Вот, братишка, ложись… аккуратнее. Белье, правда, не особо свежее… как, принцесса, сойдет?  
Сэму откровенно плевать, какое там белье, и есть ли оно вообще. Поддерживаемый Дином, он укладывается на старую кровать, застонав при неловком движении, и отрубается, кажется, не донеся голову до подушки. Последнее, что он чувствует - Дин стягивает с него ботинки, затем его накрывает благословенная тьма. 

_Джейк бредет, не различая дороги. Перед глазами плавают черные пятна. Он несколько раз падал, несколько раз споткнувшись о торчащие корни, и теперь в плече будто торчит металлический штырь, проворачиваясь при каждом шаге. Он неловко подворачивает ногу и падает, уже не пытаясь подняться. Он не видит света фар, осветивших проселочную дорогу, не слышит визга тормозов останавливающегося в метре от него грузовичка._  
\- Эй, что здесь?  
\- Тим, глянь! Парень, что с тобой? Ты живой?  
Джейк приоткрывает глаза. Он по-прежнему ничего не видит, но чувствует, как его поднимают с земли и укладывают в кузов.  
\- Гони, Чаки! Держись, парень, держись!  
Машину подбрасывает на ухабе, и Джейк снова проваливается в темноту. 

***  
Когда Сэм открывает глаза, Дин сидит у его кровати и смотрит на него как-то чересчур сосредоточенно.  
\- Как ты, мелкий? - негромко роняет он.  
Сэм прислушивается к ощущениям. Болит все - спина, голова, почему-то руки.  
\- Нормально, - отвечает он, с подозрением уставившись на брата. - Давай уже, старик, колись, что ты еще придумал?  
Дин отводит глаза.  
\- Ты выздоровей сначала, приятель. Потом поговорим.  
Следующие две недели брат упорно избегает вопросов. Не помогает ни нытье, ни умоляющие взгляды, ни даже угроза перестать принимать лекарства. Сэм теряет терпение и пытается изобразить ухудшение здоровья. Не честно, да. И, главное, зря - братец засекает его ложь в пять минут и демонстративно обижается. Следующие пару дней он вообще не появляется в бункере, а поскольку самого Сэма отсюда не выпускают, продолжать его допрашивать становится как-то затруднительно. Бобби же в ответ на все вопросы отделывается невнятным бурчанием.  
Сэм, в общем, не скучает - Бобби обеспечил его увлекательным чтением на ближайшие три года. Он валяется в постели, обложившись старинными фолиантами, из которых надеется почерпнуть что-нибудь полезное об Азазеле, демонической армии и о том, зачем, ко всем чертям, этой армии понадобился человеческий предводитель, когда со стороны лестницы снова доносится грохот, громкий вскрик - кому-то явно уронили на ногу что-то тяжелое, и в подвал впихивают еще одну кровать, пониже и поуже первой.  
\- Парни, вы все сюда переселяетесь? - ошарашено выдает Сэм. «Грузчики» не удостаивают его взглядом и выметаются наружу. Следующие полчаса в комнатенку - с двумя кроватями здесь стало совсем не повернуться - затаскивают разнообразное медицинское оборудование.  
Помещение начинает выглядеть, как больничная палата из кошмарных снов наглотавшегося ЛСД доктора-шизофреника. Мистические знаки на чугунных стенах чудно сочетаются со сверкающим хромом и пластиком.  
\- Инсталляция на тему: «Средневековая инквизиция в русле постмодернизма», - формулирует творящееся кругом безобразие Сэм. И эта фраза, словно ключ, расставляет все по своим местам, помогая ему мысленно отделить 14 век от 21-го. Комната подготовлена для переливания крови. _Прямого_ переливания крови.  
\- Ну все, принцесса, - довольно оглядывается Дин, - готово.  
\- Что, черт подери, это такое? – требует объяснений Сэм. Брат и Бобби переглядываются, похоже, надеясь спихнуть нелегкую обязанность на другого. В борьбе взглядов побеждает Дин, и отвечать приходится Бобби:  
\- Э-э, Сэм… Мы… ну, в общем, мы думаем, что можем избавить тебя от демонической крови…  
\- Переливанием? - возмущению Сэма нет предела. Ну ладно сумасбродный братец, но Бобби! Он прямо так и заявляет:  
\- Прости, Бобби, я думал, уж ты-то умнее! - Сэм спохватывается и начинает поспешно извиняться перед старшим другом, но тот прерывает его нетерпеливым взмахом руки:  
\- Не просто переливание - полная замена. И не любая кровь, а…  
\- Дина, - севшим голосом заканчивает Сэм, глядя на старательно отводящего глаза брата.  
\- Ну, да. Кроме того… - продолжает Бобби, но Сэм уже не слушает - он орет. Придурку-братцу достается по полной программе - за идиотскую идею - которая, конечно же, не сработает - потому что она идиотская! За глупый риск, которому он хочет подвергнуть их жизни - ты вообще понимаешь, Дин, насколько это опасно? Ну и отдельно - за постоянное стремление старшего подставиться под огонь ради брата - ведь ты делаешь из себя мишень для демонов, Дин, это-то до тебя доходит?  
Судя по упрямо стиснутым челюстям братца, именно ради этого он все и затеял. Пожертвовать собой. Снова. Сэм замолкает на полуслове и тяжело падает на стул.  
\- Я не стану этого делать, - ровно заявляет он и собирается стоять на своем до конца - упрямство у Винчестеров фамильное.  
Но тут снова вмешивается Бобби, осторожно переждавший волну фамильной же винчестеровской ярости по ту сторону двери.  
\- Послушай, Сэм… Да, способ не идеальный, - Сэм возмущенно вскидывает голову - ха, это слабо сказано! - но Сингер не дает ему перебить, - но лучшего у нас нет. О переливании крови мы узнали все, что только можно, и я уверен, что опасность сведена к минимуму. И да, Дин подставляется, но процедура не передаст демоническую кровь ему, а разделит ее между вами. То есть вы оба будете рисковать в два раза меньше, чем ты сейчас.  
\- Ты уверен, что получится? - Сэм произносит это скептически, но краем глаза видит довольную ухмылку брата - мелкий заинтересовался, полдела сделано! - Я имею в виду - банальное переливание?  
\- Нет, разумеется. Есть такой древний обряд - «Разделение крови». Зелье, заклинание, соответствующие символы, - Бобби подергивает бейсболку. - Сам по себе тоже не слишком действенный, но если совместить его с переливанием - может получиться, Сэм.  
\- Может? - младший Винчестер поднимает брови.  
\- Ну а что ты предлагаешь, умник? - Дин настроен агрессивно. - В последний раз я едва не опоздал - это-то до тебя доходит? - передразнивает он младшего. - Еще полсекунды, - нахлынувшее воспоминание заставляет его зажмуриться. - И что бы я тогда делал? Сэм, что?  
\- Сжег бы тело и охотился дальше, - неохотно бормочет Сэм. Бобби хмыкает. Да младший и сам понимает, что несет чушь, исключительно из противоречия. Перед его глазами вдруг ярко вспыхивает картинка - он сам, лежащий на грязном матрасе в серой комнате, и Дин, с мертвым лицом утыкающий себе в подбородок дуло «Беретты». Образ такой яркий, что Сэм вскидывает голову и умоляюще смотрит на брата - нет, Дин, нет! Тот, похоже, представляет себе нечто подобное, отчаяние на его лице мешается с твердой решимостью, и Сэма озаряет: покорно уйти - это не в характере их проклятой упертой семейки. Они будут бороться до конца, будут барахтаться, как та лягушка, вопреки всему надеясь взбить масло из дерьма.  
И ведь это так _просто_. Это они уже проходили. Чтобы спасти одну жизнь, надо пожертвовать другой. И Дин ни на минуту не задумается, отдавая свою жизнь, душу - или что там еще потребует демон - за жизнь Сэма.  
Сэм почти наяву видит брата, виновато прячущего глаза - «Не сердись, Сэмми. Я должен был. Моя работа…». Ему вдруг очень хочется оживить отца - чтобы убить его снова, каким-нибудь жестоким способом. За то, что он сделал с Дином.  
\- Ладно, - роняет Сэм, уставившись взглядом в сто лет как немытый пол. 

***  
Процесс переливания оказывается отчаянно долгим и ужасно утомительным. Сэм полусидит, опираясь на гору подушек - спина все еще болит - с иголками в обеих руках - и думает о крови, которая течет по пластиковым трубкам от него к Дину и от брата - к нему. Теперь она будет - буквально - одна на двоих.  
Сэм смотрит на брата. У того на лице настолько мечтательное выражение, что можно даже не сомневаться - Дин думает о девушках.  
\- Надеюсь, я не стану таким же кобелем, как ты, - ворчит Сэм. - Это через кровь не передается?  
\- Эй! - возмущенно вопит Дин, - это Божий дар, а не какой-нибудь триппер!  
\- Кстати, да! Кто-нибудь проверял тебя на вензаболевания? - «спохватывается» младший.  
Глаза старшего округляются:  
\- Если бы мы не были пристегнуты, Сэмми… - угрожающе рычит он, но тут Сэм не выдерживает и начинает хихикать.  
\- Ах ты ж, мелкое… Не смешно, Сэм. - Это звучит все еще обиженно, но губы Дина уже расползаются в ухмылке: - Я вообще рискую больше, чем ты. Тебе-то немного лишнего секса не повредит, а вот я могу заразиться твоим занудством!  
Сэму больше не хочется смеяться. Потому что это правда - Дин рискует больше. Всегда. Он хочет сказать, наконец, брату, как многим он ему обязан, и насколько сильно им гордится. Он решительно поворачивает голову. Дин смотрит на него, улыбаясь. Это не та сияющая до бессмысленности улыбка, из-за которой провинциальные домохозяйки любого возраста теряют остатки здравого смысла и послушно рассказывают красавчику-«фэбээровцу» все, что он хочет узнать. Нет, эта - предназначена только для Сэма. Чуть насмешливая, чуть снисходительная к зануде-младшему-братцу, но полная заботы и нежности, и настоящей любви (и да, Сэма обзовут сопливой девчонкой, если он попытается это озвучить). Эта улыбка с детства означала для младшего Винчестера - ты в порядке, ты в безопасности, ты дома. И Сэму вдруг хочется сделать что-нибудь такое… детское.  
\- Ди-ин, - тянет он голосом пятилетнего малыша, - мне ску-учно. Расскажи что-нибудь…  
Дин смешно топорщит брови:  
\- Малышу Сэмми захотелось сказочку на ночь?  
\- Ну Ди-ин, - Сэм добавляет лучший просящий взгляд младшего брата, перед которым старший никогда не мог устоять.  
\- О, господи! Ну ладно, будет тебе сказка! Э-э-э… Жила-была рыжая принцесса, и звали ее Саманта…  
\- Дин!  
Оба хохочут. 

_Он приходит в себя в больнице. Над ухом пищит монитор. Доктор в ногах кровати просматривает карту._  
\- О, Вы очнулись, молодой человек! Вы у нас счастливчик, знаете? Рана была серьезно инфицирована, началось заражение. Какое-то время мы серьезно опасались за ваше здоровье, но… - доктор сыпет маловразумительными медицинскими терминами, и Джейк вскоре теряет к его болтовне интерес. Он выжил, это главное. Теперь ему нужно вернуться в свою часть, к ребятам. Нельзя, чтобы его посчитали дезертиром. Джейк нервно хмыкает при мысли о том, как будет объяснять свое перемещение через пол мира, и, под радостное щебетание довольного жизнью и пациентом доктора, засыпает.  
Во сне к нему приходит Желтоглазый. 

***  
После ритуала Сэма, наконец, выпускают из бункера, но Дин не отходит от него ни на шаг, требует не запираться в ванной (и в туалете!).  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что Желтоглазый украдет меня прямо с толчка? - Сэм даже не возмущается, просто нет сил.  
\- А кто тебя знает, Сэмми. Ты у нас вечно влипаешь в дерьмо со спущенными штанами, так что я бы не удивился. - Дин вроде бы шутит, но Сэм замечает мелькнувшее в его глазах отчаяние - то самое, которое младший _видел_ , представляя брата возле своего мертвого тела. И перестает спорить.  
Все, конечно, происходит совсем не так, как они ожидали.  
Среди ночи братья разом подскакивают на своих кроватях, синхронно хватаясь за головы.  
\- Что за хрень? - возмущенно вопрошает Дин. - Приснится же такое! И ведь не пил же вчера! - Он замечает гримасу Сэма и мигом забывает обо всем остальном. - Сэмми, что?  
\- Видение, - глухо сообщает Сэм. Ничего не вышло. Ритуал не избавил его от отравы в крови, не освободил от проклятых видений. - Там был Желтоглазый, и какой-то парень, я не разглядел. Какой-то лес, демону нужно пройти, но он почему-то не может…  
\- Рельсы. Ему мешают рельсы, - договаривает Дин и недоуменно смотрит на брата. - И это был тот парень, с которым ты дрался, я… видел...  
Теперь они смотрят друг на друга с одинаковым недоумением в глазах.  
\- Что значит: «Я видел»?  
\- Это что, твои видения, Сэмми? - Вопросы звучат одновременно, одновременно же братья замолкают и снова переглядываются. Дин отмирает первым:  
\- Так, похоже, я все-таки заразился, чувак, - с кривой ухмылкой сообщает он. - И ладно бы чем-нибудь полезным, так нет же…  
\- Расскажи, что ты видел, подробно, - Сэма больше волнует практическая сторона вопроса. Он занудно выспрашивает у брата все до последней мелочи, и, когда старший уже выходит из себя, радостно объясняет:  
\- Ну послушай же, Дин! Мы видели одно и то же, только с разных сторон! Мои видения всегда обрывочные, а твои, похоже, их дополняют! Мы можем получить цельную картинку!  
\- Картинку чего? - сумрачно интересуется Дин, до которого наконец доходит кошмарная мысль - он теперь такой же сверхъестественный чудик, как и мелкий!  
\- Мы знаем, где будет Кольт, - мгновенно посерьезнев, веско роняет Сэм. Они смотрят друг на друга с одинаковой решимостью на лицах.  
На следующее утро они обзванивают все больницы в окрестностях Колд Оак. Да, отвечают в одной из них, такой пациент к ним поступал. Врачи уверены, что Джейку лечиться еще дней десять, но братья знают, как _убедителен_ может быть Желтоглазый. Джейк выберется оттуда дня через три. У них еще есть время, чтобы все подготовить. Главная трудность - найти то самое место, но они справляются. По малозаметным деталям, по тени, по положению звезд. Дин вынужден признать - хотя Сэму не скажет об этом никогда в жизни, - что брат прав - вместе они действительно видят лучше.  
Бобби провожает их стоя на пороге.  
\- Вы уверены, что справитесь сами, парни? - спрашивает он снова, хотя прекрасно знает ответ. - Я бы поехал с вами - так, просто на всякий случай, мало ли что.  
Они даже не отвечают - все уже сказано, - просто улыбаются:  
\- Пока, Бобби!  
\- До встречи! - и садятся в машину. Хлопают дверцы, взревывает мотор, и Импала, взвизгнув покрышками, уносится со двора в клубе пыли.  
Бобби смотрит ей вслед и тихо шепчет:  
\- Просто вернитесь, мальчики… 

***  
 _\- Ты должен открыть склеп._  
\- Почему ты сам не пойдешь?  
\- Я пока не могу.  
Они стоят по разные стороны рельсов. Джейку кажется странным, что такой крутой демон не может перешагнуть абсолютно безопасную для человека полоску. Что за глупости лезут в голову в такой момент! Он сжимает в руке кольт и отворачивается от существа по ту сторону, чувствуя, что оставляет за спиной всю прежнюю жизнь - детство, школа, армия… мама, сестренка… и решительно делает шаг. Он сделает все, что нужно. Он должен. 

Когда Джейк скрывается за деревьями, демон оборачивается и обводит глазами поляну:  
\- Ну же, выходи, кто ты там есть, не прячься. Цып-цып-цып!  
Сэм не знает, кого тварь ожидала увидеть, но явно, что не его. На секунду на узком лице появляется совершенно человеческая растерянность. Но как только демон пристальнее вглядывается в стоящего перед ним человека, растерянность сменяется чистейшим бешенством.  
\- Сэм Винчестер! Какой сюрприз, - шипит демон, и Сэм чувствует, что не может пошевелиться. Желтоглазый неожиданно успокаивается, но от мерзкой улыбочки на тонких губах веет совершенно убийственным холодом - Пытался избавиться от моей крови, Сэм? Хотел спрятаться, да? Ты знаешь, тебе это почти удалось. Я был совершенно уверен, что ты мертв, - тварь подходит вплотную и проводит ледяными пальцами по щеке замершего Винчестера. - Но ты не смог усидеть на месте, правда, Сэмми? Мой герой! - Демон насмешливо скалится. - Жаль, что ты не застал Джейка. Мы бы устроили последний раунд. «Не пропустите! Только на нашей арене!», - подражает рефери на ринге Желтоглазый. Эмоции внезапно смывает с его лица словно мокрой губкой. - А теперь ты просто сдохнешь.  
\- Эй, урод!  
Желтоглазый резко разворачивается на низкий насмешливый голос, и позади него Сэм видит брата. Кольт в руке Дина неумолимо смотрит на демона черным глазом дула.  
Монстр глядит на второго Винчестера расширенными глазами.  
\- Что ты сделал? Что ты сделал охотник? - недоумение быстро уходит из его голоса, теперь - это только ненависть. - Ты пожалеешь об этом! Я разорву тебя на куски! - пусть кричит, это не страшно, Дин по ту сторону барьера. - Ты захлебнешься кровью! Я…  
Дин нажимает на курок.  
Сэм видит, словно в замедленной съемке, как спокойное лицо брата озаряет вспышка. В огненном ореоле из длинного ствола вырывается серебряная пуля.  
Губы демона еще продолжают что-то произносить, но желтые глаза уже распахиваются в предчувствии конца. Пуля попадает в сердце.  
Тело сотрясают разряды молний - демона словно выжигает изнутри давно погибшего человека.  
Желтоглазый падает на землю. Мертвый. Совсем. И уже навсегда.  
Сэм стоит над трупом врага, разрушившего его жизнь, жизнь его семьи, и не знает, что сказать. В душе пусто, будто из нее вынули… какую-то важную часть. Нет ни слов, ни эмоций.  
Слова находит Дин:  
\- Это тебе за маму, старая сволочь. - Он бросает быстрый взгляд на брата. - Идем. Идем, Сэмми, - и тянет младшего за рукав. Тот послушно переставляет ноги и спохватывается только через десяток метров:  
\- Эй, а Джейк? Он… что с ним?  
\- Да что ему сделается, - беспечно пожимает плечами Дин, - очухается да поедет домой, машина-то здесь. Этот козел легко отделался. О, Сэмми! - оживляется старший, - давай хоть шины ему проколем, что ли?  
Обычно на такие выходки Сем реагирует, закатывая глаза - «мой старший брат - такой придурок», но сегодня он серьезно смотрит на Дина:  
\- Спасибо.  
Брат отвечает решительно и твердо:  
\- Пожалуйста, Сэмми.  
Всю дорогу до дома Бобби они молчат. 

***  
Парой дней позже Винчестеры сидят на крыльце и пьют пиво, щурясь на весеннем солнце.  
\- Ну что, Сэм, - Дин хлопает брата по колену, - обратно в колледж?  
Тон его нарочито небрежен, но Сэм вдруг ясно понимает - может быть, ему подсказывает разделенная между ними кровь - насколько больно сейчас его сильному и уверенному в себе старшему брату.  
«Все бросили меня. Сначала ты, потом отец», - вспоминает он слова перевертыша-Дина.  
\- Колледж? - Сэм сейчас выбирает свою будущую жизнь. С одной стороны - колледж, учеба, друзья. Дом с подстриженной лужайкой. Любящая жена, походы с детьми на бейсбол. Работа с девяти до пяти, уважение коллег. С другой - бесконечная дорога, безликие номера придорожных мотелей, еда, разогретая в микроволновке в магазине. Невозможность рассказать правду о себе понравившейся девушке - и необходимость расстаться с ней навсегда через пару дней после встречи. Кровь, боль и грязь. Изуродованные трупы. Спасенные жизни. И Дин.  
Никогда еще выбор не давался ему столь легко.  
Сэм ловит тревожный взгляд брата и бросает столь же небрежно:  
\- Забей, чувак! Мы же Винчестеры. Семейный бизнес, помнишь? - и улыбается светло и спокойно.  
Дин испытующе смотрит на него - уверен, младший? - и Сэм кивает, молча отвечая на незаданный вопрос. Да. Да, я уверен. Я больше тебя не брошу, братишка.  
Вслух же он произносит:  
\- Кстати, я нашел нам работу…


End file.
